


When One Looks at the Moon

by Honesta-Gladio-Kitten (SpinoKitten)



Series: Werewolf Adora AU [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra are children, Adora and Catra are still part of the Horde, Kind of for the cuddles prompt from the Discord?, Kinda, My second She-Ra fanfiction, Werewolf AU, i don't really know where this came from, i think it counts?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/Honesta-Gladio-Kitten
Summary: Adora was scared. Shadow Weaver wasn't helping.ButAt least, Catra is here, right?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Werewolf Adora AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	When One Looks at the Moon

Adora was scared. 

She didn’t know what was happening, but she was scared. 

She wasn’t allowed to be scared. 

She was a part of the Horde. She wasn’t _allowed_ to be scared. 

But she was. 

All she had done was look up. How was she supposed to know this would happen? 

How was she supposed to react when the golden fur started exploding out from her arm? 

How was she supposed to react when she began to smell everything around her in amazing detail? 

How was she supposed to react when Shadow Weaver came in after hearing her screaming and started yelling at her? 

Adora didn’t know. 

So she ran. 

* * *

Catra was looking for Adora. She had overheard Shadow Weaver yelling, but she hadn’t caught who she was yelling at or where that person went. 

She assumed it wasn’t Adora, but it would be better to check. Just in case. 

* * *

Adora had hidden. She didn’t want to be found. Not until _this_ ended. She hated it. 

Granted, she didn’t know what was going on. But she still hated it. 

All she knew was that she looked at the sky through a window, fur started covering her arms, she could suddenly smell everything, and Shadow Weaver yelled at her. 

She curled up behind a barrel, one she knew Catra had hidden behind before, and hoped no one would come looking for her. 

* * *

Catra knew something was wrong when no one had seen Adora for an hour. 

She knew Adora’s scent, and she knew she could probably find it if she tried. 

She was getting worried, so she did. 

* * *

_Scared…_

_Hide…_

_Safety…_

_Danger…_

The things running through Adora’s head were simple words. She felt like she was losing herself. Maybe that was okay, though. It didn’t seem like she was wanted anymore. 

“Adora!” 

_Cat?_

_Cat friend?_

_... **Catra!** _

Adora’s head perked up, her new pointed ears swiveling in the direction her friend’s voice came from. 

Catra must have seen her because Adora found herself wrapped in a warm hug before she could even register what was happening. 

“Oh, gosh, Adora, are you okay?” Catra asked. Adora looked at her, her blue eyes glowing. 

Adora pushed her head into Catra and was immediately wrapped into another hug. 

“I’ll stay, if you want me to,” Catra whispered. Adora nodded. 

Catra smiled and pulled the small golden-furred puppy that was Adora closer to her. 

The next thing either of them knew, they were asleep, Catra hugging the little puppy that was her best friend close.

**Author's Note:**

> My second She-Ra fanfiction. Probably not very good, but I tried. 
> 
> Apparently, I have started a oneshot series.  
> I don't know where this is going or when the next oneshot in this series is going to come.  
> This thing just decided to pop out of my brain. We'll see what happens with it, I guess.


End file.
